Herzeleid
by Lunatic9289
Summary: (Spoiler zu The Cursed Child!) Da mein Lieblingspairing Draco x Ginny ist konnte ich nicht anders, als in diese Szene etwas hinein zu interpretieren. Heraus gekommen ist dabei ein kurzer Oneshot, der Dracos Gedanken und Gefühle ausdrücken soll.


_„Ich hab ihm geschrieben – nachdem er Astoria verloren hatte – und gefragt, ob wir irgendwas tun können. Ich dachte, vielleicht – weil Scorpius ein so guter Freund von Albus ist – vielleicht könnte er einen Teil der Weihnachtsferien bei uns verbringen … Meine Eule kam mit einem einzigen schlichten Satz zurück: ‚Sag deinem Mann, dass er diese Unterstellungen meinem Sohn gegenüber ein für alle Mal wiederlegen soll.'"_

_„Er ist das wandelnde Elend – ein trauerndes Elend."_

– _Ginny, Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind, Teil 1, Erster Akt, Szene 15_

* * *

Draco saß im Salon in einem Sessel und starrte ins Nichts. Das Haus war groß und leer und er fühlte sich so unendlich einsam und verlassen. Seitdem Scorpius in Hogwarts war, war es noch schlimmer. Denn nun hatte er niemanden mehr, niemanden zum Reden, keine andere Stimme, der er lauschen konnte. Die Einsamkeit wurde ihm nur noch deutlicher bewusst. Andererseits spürte er auch, wie eine enorme Last von ihm fiel, denn in Gegenwart seines Sohnes musste er nun nicht mehr den starken Mann spielen. Er konnte seine Maske fallen lassen, seinen Kummer zeigen. Niemand würde seinen Schmerz und seine Tränen sehen. Er konnte sich fallen lassen und einsam und allein vor sich hin leiden.

Seitdem sie fort war schien es, als befände er sich in einer düsteren Welt, in der es keine Farben mehr gab, nur noch Schwarz und Grau, keine leuchtenden Farben mehr, sie waren mit ihr zusammen gestorben. Astoria hatte Licht in seine dunkle Welt gebracht und als sie diese Welt verlassen hatte, hatte sie es wieder mitgenommen und Draco tappte nun abermals im Dunkeln und er bezweifelte stark, dass er jemals wieder so glücklich sein könnte, wie mit ihr.

Nie im Leben hatte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal einen Menschen so sehr lieben würde.

Dass diese Welt grausam war hatte er schon früh gelernt. Was sollte die Welt sonst sein, wenn nicht grausam, wenn sie ihm diesen wunderbaren Menschen nahm? Sie war ein guter Mensch, sie hatte nie einer Seele etwas zu leide getan, das Gute in jedem gesehen und dennoch war sie ihm genommen worden. Dabei hatte sie ein anderes Schicksal verdient, ein besseres, glücklicheres. Sie hatte sich ein Kind gewünscht, sosehr, dass sie ihren eigenen Tod in Kauf genommen hatte, stattdessen hätte _er_ derjenige sein sollte, der ging und _sie_ diejenige, die ihren Sohn aufwachsen sah. Bei Merlin, was würde er dafür geben, wenn er mit ihr tauschen könnte? Er würde alles dafür tun.

Er hasste sich so sehr dafür, dass er ihrem Wunsch nach einem Kind nachgegeben hatte. Und obwohl er ihren größten Wunsch erfüllt hatte, war er verantwortlich für den größten Schmerz, den er sich selbst nur zufügen konnte. Mittlerweile bereute er es, dass er zugestimmt hatte, dass sie ein Kind bekamen, und sogleich überkamen ihn quälende Schuldgefühle, denn schließlich ging es um seinen Sohn, um Scorpius, seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut. Er hatte sich entscheiden müssen. Für sie oder für ihn. Entweder oder. Beides ging nicht. Es war nun wie es war. Und es war die Hölle auf Erden.

Nie wieder würde er ihr Lachen hören oder in ihre braunen Augen schauen. Nie wieder würde er mit ihr morgens aufwachen oder ihre sanften Berührungen spüren. Er hatte alles an ihr geliebt. Ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihre Schönheit, ihr Talent immer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Astoria hatte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht, doch er fühlte sich im Moment nur armselig. Einsam und allein. Der Schmerz quälte ihn tagsüber und nachts quälten ihn die Alpträume. Die Sehnsucht war kaum noch zu ertragen.

Der Zeitumkehrer, wenn er doch nur könnte … er war so kurz davor …

Eine Welt ohne sie war sinnlos.

Aber er musste stark sein, stark für ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Denn Draco wusste, sein Sohn litt ebenso sehr, wie er selbst. Aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage jetzt für seinen Sohn da zu sein. Wie sollte er sich um jemanden kümmern, wenn er sich nicht einmal um sich selbst kümmern konnte? Alles schien momentan so bedeutungslos. Sinnlos. Nutzlos.

Er hatte die Freude am Leben verloren.

Die vergangenen sechzehn Jahre kamen ihm vor wie Monate, wie Tage, Minuten. Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen. Viel zu schnell. So vieles hatte er noch mit ihr vorgehabt. So vieles hatte er ihr noch sagen wollen. Niemals würde sie miterleben, wie Scorpius seinen Schulabschluss machte, niemals würde sie ihr Enkelkind in den Armen halten.

Dass sich die Flammen im Kamin grün färbten nahm er nur halbherzig wahr. Er erwartete keinen Besuch, im Moment wollte er niemanden sehen und er würde der Person einfach sagen, sie solle sich verziehen. Ihm war es gleich ob er unhöflich war, er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe und sich weiter ihn seinem Leid suhlen.

„Draco?"

Beim Klang der Stimme horchte er auf. Sie kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Er antwortete nicht, blieb einfach in seinem Sessel sitzen und hoffte, sie würde wieder verschwinden.

Plötzlich stand sie vor ihm. Träge musterte er sie und langsam erkannte er die zierliche Gestalt. Rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Ihre braunen Augen schauten mit einem besorgten Blick auf ihn herab. Er wusste, er sah erbärmlich aus, aber es interessierte ihn nicht.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er langsam. Seine Stimme war rau, er hatte sie lange nicht mehr benutzt. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie ihm schon einen Brief geschickt, den er nicht wirklich beantwortet hatte. Aber von allen Personen, die es hätten sein können, war Ginevra Potter zumindest die am wenigsten nervende. Wenn an ihrer Stelle Weasley oder Granger auftauchen würden, dann würde es ziemlich wahrscheinlich sehr schnell eskalieren. Aber mit ihr hatte er in der Vergangenheit nie Probleme gehabt.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", gestand sie. Unsicher sah sie sich im Raum um. Nur die Hauselfen sorgten dafür, dass es hier so ordentlich aussah. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, und da es Sommer war brannte kein Feuer im Kamin. Draco starrte in die dunkle Leere. In Gedanken lachte er trocken auf. _Sorgen gemacht?_ Ha, sie wusste rein gar nichts …

„Verschwinde", war das einzige, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Doch statt zu gehen, ging sie auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben seinen Sessel. Nun war sie mit ihm auf Augenhöhe.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus", stellte sie mit Sorge in der Stimme fest. Und Draco lachte bitter auf.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und zwang sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Tja", meinte er nur. „Ich fühle mich auch nicht gut." Seine Stimme brach und er wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte mit ihr nicht darüber reden. Es ging sie nichts an. „Verschwinde", sagte er wieder. „Hau ab."

Er ertrug ihren mitleidsvollen Blick nicht. Aber er hatte auch nicht die Kraft, sie rauszuschmeißen. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass sie wieder ging.

Aber sie blieb.

Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seine. „Das Angebot steht noch", sagte sie leise. „Falls wir etwas für dich tun können … dann zögere nicht uns zu fragen."

Draco rieb sich müde die Augen. Ja sicher, die Potters konnten natürlich nicht anders, als ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Aber was würden sie schon tun können? Es gab nichts, das sie tun konnten, Draco musste sich seinen Qualen allein stellen. Da konnte ihm niemand helfen.

„Ich würde dir so gerne helfen", murmelte sie leise, „aber ich weiß nicht wie." Einige Momente verstrichen, ehe sie sagte: „Was hältst du davon, wenn Scorpius an Weihnachten zu uns kommt? Albus würde sich sicher freuen."

Das jedoch entlockte ihm eine Reaktion. Wütend zog er seine Hand weg und er starrte sie erbost an. „Du willst, dass ich Weihnachten ohne meinen Sohn verbringe?"

Zuerst sah sie ihn überrascht an, dann wurde ihr Blick weicher. „Die Einladung gilt auch für dich."

Draco stand frustriert auf. „Niemals!", war das erste, was ihm dazu einfiel. Ziellos ging er umher, plötzlich aufgeputscht von Adrenalin. „Das hättet ihr wohl gern – ich werde – niemals!" Er wusste auch nicht, woher plötzlich dieser Zorn kam. Wieso mussten sich die Potters immer in alles einmischen? Woher nahm sie die Frechheit ihn so zu demütigen?

Ginny stand nun ebenfalls auf und hob abwehrend die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass sie nicht streiten wollte. „Beruhig dich, Draco."

Aber Draco wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Weihnachten – daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Astoria hatte Weihnachten immer geliebt. Ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt und sie hatte sich mit allem immer solche Mühe gegeben. Draco waren die Feiertage so ziemlich egal, doch sie hatte ihre eigenen kleinen Familientraditionen ins Leben gerufen. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es das erste Weihnachten ohne sie sein würde.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er stutzte, schluckte. Die Tränen verschwammen seine Sicht. Er merkte erst gar nicht, dass Ginny neben ihm stand, erst als sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte. Die Sehnsucht brach ihm das Herz.

Er schüttelte ihren Arm ab, doch sie ließ nicht locker. Er wollte sie anschreien, ihr sagen, dass sie verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte, aber er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Sanft nahm sie ihn in die Arme und für einen Moment wehrte er sich noch dagegen, bis alles über ihn hereinbrach und die Emotionen ihn übermannten.

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Und in dem Moment, als er die tröstende Umarmung zuließ, brachen bei ihm alle Dämme. Die Tränen und Schluchzer konnte er nicht länger zurückhalten. Er war einfach zu schwach und musste nachgeben, er ließ alles hinaus. Den ganzen Schmerz, der ihn so sehr quälte. Es war ihm nicht einmal peinlich, dass sie seine Tränen sah. Sie hielt ihn einfach fest und gab ihm den tröstenden Halt, den er so sehr gebraucht hatte. Und er musste sich eingestehen, es tat einfach nur gut, ein wenig Halt zu haben. Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sich an sie, hielt sie verzweifelt fest, wie ein Ertrinkender sich an Treibgut klammerte und ließ alles hinaus.

Und er sprach den Gedanken aus, der ihn am meisten quälte. „Ich vermisse sie so sehr …" Es zerriss ihm das Herz, der Gedanke, sie nie wieder zu sehen, sie nie wieder im Arm zu halten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er diesen Schmerz noch ertragen sollte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte.

Ginny hielt ihn fest, streichelte mit einer Hand beruhigend über seinen Rücken. „Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises, trauriges Wispern.

Wahrscheinlich war es einfach überfällig gewesen. Seit ihrem Tod hatte er sich zusammen gerissen und beherrscht. Mit niemandem hatte er darüber gesprochen, denn schließlich war er ein Malfoy und Malfoys sprachen nicht über Gefühle. Von seinen Eltern hatte er es nie gelernt und somit war er völlig überfordert mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen und versuchte allein mit seiner Trauer klar zu kommen und fraß alles in sich hinein.

Draco fragte sich, ob dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust jemals vorüber gehen würde. Der Tod seiner Frau hatte eine klaffende Wunde hinterlassen, die niemals verheilen würde. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass Liebe einmal solch ein Leid verursachen würde und der Mensch, den man am meisten liebte, einem die schlimmsten Qualen zufügen konnte.

Er weinte. Er weinte bitterlich. Doch der Schmerz wurde ein wenig erträglicher. Die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht und Ginny hielt ihn fest, bis die letzte Träne vergossen war.

* * *

_Bewahret einander vor Herzeleid  
Denn kurz ist die Zeit die ihr beisammen seid  
__Denn wenn euch auch viele Jahre vereinen  
Einst werden sie wie Minuten euch scheinen_

_(Rammstein – Herzeleid)_


End file.
